Right Kind Of Wrong
by Kitty and Mimi
Summary: Madeline throw's a year end party. (ya know.. for the end of the school yr). Rory goes, and see's someone she hasn't seen in awhile. Trory! :) R/R please!


Title: Right Kind Of Wrong  
  
Author: Kitty and Mimi  
  
Pairing: Tristan/Rory... possibly more, if I go more into the fic. I will add a few more chapter's, but I do not know how many more chapter's, so yeah, I'll keep ya posted in the future.  
  
Summary: Madeline is having a year end party.. Tristan and Rory both attend....  
  
Dsiclaimer: I don't own Tristan or Rory, or any other Gilmore Girls Character. I also do not own the song. The song belong's to LeAnn Rimes, and all Gilmore Girls Character's belong to their writer's. (I would put the name's, but I don't feel like looking them up right now, so umm yeah...)  
  
  
  
Rory walked into the room, just as the song started playing. She hated the song. She hated the fact that what the song said when you listened to the word's, was exactly how she felt about him. Him was Tristan. Tristan DuGrey.  
  
"I know all about, 'Bout your reputation,  
  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation,  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless everytime that I'm where you are,  
  
You walk in, and my strength walk's out the door,  
  
Say my name, and I can't fight it anymore,  
  
Oh, I know I should go,  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much."  
  
Rory looked around the room, she had come to Madeline's year end party, Tristan had come back the day before, for his summer holiday's, from Military School. Rory wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him, say she didn't hate him, and to say that she was sorry for telling Dean that she hated him.  
  
"Loving you isn't really something I should do,  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
  
I should try to be strong,  
  
But, Baby, your the right kind of wrong,  
  
Baby, your the right kind of wrong."  
  
Rory caught her breathe as she saw him walk through the front door. Everyone rushed over, to greet him. She smiled slightly, and watched from the distance. His feature's hadn't changed much, not enough for anyone not to notice who he was. She hoped he hadn't changed too much, she had missed him too much for him to change.  
  
"Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making,  
  
But what your giving, I am happy to be taking,  
  
'Coz no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arm's,  
  
They say your somthing I should do without,  
  
They don't know what goes on when the light's go out,  
  
There's no way, to explain,  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain."  
  
Tristan looked around the room as everyone was greeting him. Madeline had told Tristan that Rory was going to be here. Tristan couldn't wait to see her. He had missed her too much. Tristan knew, that no matter how much he had liked her, and still did, he probably wouldn't be able to be more then a friend to her, and he'd be happy just being friend's.  
  
Tristan smiled when he saw her. He made an excuse to leave the big crowd of people who were greeting him, then made his way out of the circle, and started heading toward's the punch bowl, where Rory had unconciously found her way to.  
  
"Loving you isn't really something I should do,  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
  
I should try to be strong,  
  
But, Baby, your the right kind of wrong,  
  
Baby, your the right kind of wrong."  
  
"Hey Rory," Tristan said, picking up a cup, and pouring some punch into it.  
  
Rory smiled, "Hey Tristan, How are you? How was Military School?" she asked.  
  
Tristan winced, "I'm good, but Military School was hell compared to Chilton, what about you? How are you?" he replied.  
  
Rory smiled, "I'm great, thank's," she said.  
  
"How's bagboy... I mean, Dean?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory shrugged, "He's good, I think, we haven't really talked since we broke up, but Lane said that he was fine," she replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... for the break up," Tristan replied, and then the conversation went silent, an uncomfortable silent.  
  
"I should try to run,  
  
But I just can't seem to,  
  
'Coz everytime I run, your the one I run to,  
  
I can't do without, what you do to me,  
  
I don't care if I'm in to deep, yeah."  
  
"Want some?" Tristan asked, after a few moment's of silence, gestering to the punch.  
  
Rory nodded, "Oh, yes, please," she said, eagerly.  
  
Tristan smiled, and poured her some, and handed her the cup.  
  
"Thank's," Rory stated, as the two turned around, and surveyed the dancing people in the middle of the room.  
  
"So, why weren't you dancing?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory shrugged, "Don't care for it that much, beside's, who am I supposed to dance with? Casper the ghost?" she asked, eyeing him from out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Tristan smirked, "Hey, atleast he's a friendly ghost, and you could alway's dance with me," he said.  
  
Rory returned his smirk, and turned to face him, "Why would I want to dance with you? of all people?" she asked.  
  
Tristan winked, and his smirk grew to a grin, "'Cause you've been drooling all over me, since the moment I walked through those door's," he said, pointing to the door's he walked through a few moment's earlier.  
  
"I know all about, 'Bout your reputation,  
  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation,  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless everytime that I'm where you are,  
  
You walk in, and my strength walk's out the door,  
  
Say my name, and I can't fight it anymore,  
  
Oh I know, I should go,  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much."  
  
"Rory?" Tristan asked, after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yes?" Rory breathed, looking up at Tristan.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory shook her head, no, "I hate this song, and it's almost over anyway's, maybe during the next one," she replied.  
  
Tristan nodded, and proceeded to study the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Loving you isn't really something I should do,  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
  
I should try to be strong,  
  
But, Baby, your the right kind of wrong,  
  
Baby, your the right kind of wrong."  
  
The two teen's stood there, studying each other, lost in their own thought's, to notice that the song had ended, and another slow one had started.  
  
Halfway through the new song, both teen's came back to reality, blushed, and quickly looked away from each other.  
  
"Dance? or should we wait til the next song?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Next one," Rory replied, not looking at the boy.  
  
"Promise?" Tristan asked.  
  
Rory nodded, "Promise, um, I need to go find the washroom, if I'm not back in an hour, you can try sending out a search party if you'd like, I doubt anyone will look, but still, you could try," she answered, looking at Tristan.  
  
Tristan laughed, "I'll come looking for you all by myself, if I have to, see ya soon... Mary," he replied. Rory rolled her eye's, and walked away, in search for the washroom's. 


End file.
